


a distinct lack of courtesy

by popnographic



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: Look what the cat brought in and left bloody on the kitchen floor. It's not the cat, but it's a guy who makes a living out of killing people. And it's like a dead mouse, but of course it isn't a dead mouse- it's a lot bigger than that. Heavier, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i surprised myself with this. i thought of gangsters, and as if attached to that word, i thought of soukisu. so this is an attempt. i tried. i'm trying to properly recover from writer's block, too, which is a good excuse.

Sousuke steps over the short but annoying and frequently reappearing hurdle in his kitchen with an exasperated sigh. This mess Kisumi always leaves behind him is so difficult to clean up; it’s a really good thing Sousuke lives in a rather secluded area or the neighbours he would have unwillingly gotten acquainted with would start getting ideas.

So far he thinks he’s good. They’re going about their lives as they should and _need_ to, but there’s just this one big problem, an elephant in the room disguised as a human being. Or several. And not really live ones.

While neighbours might not be a problem, there’s this different kind of people Sousuke has a _lot_ of problem with constantly managing to find this place. He knows he’s gotta move, but he doesn’t know _where_ to move, and just how lucky he’ll get finding another job should he move to a different town.

Kisumi would move with him wherever he went, which is good to know considering Kisumi’s pretty much in charge of keeping him alive with constantly eliminating the fuckers constantly showing up to make sure Sousuke’s buried six feet under. But there’s other things he needs to consider, and those things are big enough to have him hesitating.

Sousuke goes to turn on the coffee machine, and stands with his back to the kitchen counter listening to the brewing noise. It’s oddly calming, like listening to rain outside your window. Sousuke hasn’t had coffee all day, and he’s certainly noticing it with how badly he just wants to lie down and rest for a bit. He’d had an early start, working the morning shift at the job that pays him a lot less than his illegal profession.

Still, he’s gotta have a ‘normal’ job like that to not make people around him suspicious—Kisumi does the same thing. Though he’s managed to score himself a way better job than Sousuke’s bakery job, that’s for sure.

When Kisumi finally decides to waltz in the door, Sousuke’s emptied his cup of coffee and put it in the sink atop the steadily growing mountain of dirty dishes. He really needs to get a dish washer, but considering Sousuke wants to move away from this place as soon as he can, maybe he’ll have to wait until he _does_ move to get a dish washer. Well, if anything, that’s an incentive.

“Good to see you’re still alive,” Sousuke greets per usual. Kisumi comes in to grab a coffee mug for himself and pours a rather generous amount into it.

“Likewise. Excuse the mess, by the way.”

Sousuke eyes said mess on the floor, and raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Yeah, about that. You’ve really gotta stop leaving dead bodies on my kitchen floor like a fucking cat coming in with a dead mouse. Drag ‘em elsewhere before you leave the house, just like you’re supposed to take out the fuckin’ rubbish on your way out if you know it needs taking out. Common sense, Kis. You seem to lack it.”

“My memory’s really bad, but I’m working on it,” Kisumi tries to assure him. “I’ll take care of it right after I’ve finished this, promise.” He lifts his coffee mug to his mouth, and takes a large sip. “You know, you should’ve gotten a barista job instead. Starbucks would be lucky to have you. And it’s close by.”

“Sure, I’ll think about it when killing people isn’t my main source of income and I can freely _choose_ a job to have on the side. And for god’s sake would you stop changing the subject? The next time you leave bloody bodies on my floor I’m kicking your sorry ass out of here, and I’m not letting you come back that time.”

Kisumi grins apologetically and actually puts his mug down on the counter again. “Okay, okay—I’m going. Jeez, no wonder people want you dead.”

“Fuck you too.”

Sousuke disappears out of the kitchen to give Kisumi enough space to drag the guy out—he’s _not_ helping Kisumi with this anymore, not when he hasn’t been a part of the killing—and instead makes himself comfortable in the living room. He snort-laughs to himself when he hears Kisumi hum a tune to himself that Sousuke doesn’t recognise.

“I might regret offing this guy myself,” Kisumi says slightly out of breath as he returns. “ _God_ was he heavy. I’m driving off to take care of it, but when I come back, we’re ordering takeout.”

“On you, I assume.”

Kisumi rolls his eyes, but smiles. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> [dumblr](http://radiodread.tumblr.com)


End file.
